Experiencia paterna
by SmileOfTheSoul
Summary: Las chicas y sus hijas se han ido de misión dejando a Natsu y el resto a cargo de los chicos. ¿Podrán sobrevivir un día entero?
1. Experiencia paterna

Bufé, ya estaba cansado de esta situación, les explico, Lucy y las demás chicas del gremio, junto a nuestras hijas, se han ido de misión, dejándonos a los chicos a cargo de los mocosos varones, pero los suertudos de Max, Wajaba, Macao, Romeo, Warren, etc... Se han salvado. Y ahora estamos en el gremio, ya que era muy peligroso para la estabilidad de nuestras casas el juntar a todos estos mocosos y a nosotros bajo un mismo techo.

Solo tenéis que imaginaros la escena, Jellal y Gray tratan de bañar a los niños, Gajeel y Elfman hacen intentos en vano de vestirlos, mientras que Laxus y yo los perseguíamos intentando atraparlos. Ah, es cierto, olvide presentarme, soy Natsu, alias _salamander_ y dragón slayer de fuego de Fairy Tail, y ahora padre de dos mocosos, Daika y Nashi, de diez años, los gemelos más traviesos de toda Magnolia, y como mi adorada pelirrosa se fue con Lucy, yo me quedé a cargo de mi pequeño rubio. Este que corre a mi lado por todo el gremio es dragón slayer del trueno, Laxus, padre de Alexis, un rubio de once años y la adorable Maggie, de seis. El idiota que está al lado de Jellal es Gray, el _exhibicionista_, ahora también padre de dos mocosos, uno es clavado a él, de siete años, su nombre es JR y una niña de nueve años, Ur. y A su lado, Jellal, padre de dos niños, Jacob, un pelirrojo, que, con tan solo nueve años, tiene el mismo carácter que su madre, y un pequeño peliazul de siete años llamado Justin.

El idiota come hierro de Gajeel tiene como hijo a un mocoso llamado Izam, un pelinegro con las puntas azules, un come-libros como su madre pero con la afición a las peleas del estúpido de su padre. Y por último, el grandote de Elfman, el muy idiota tiene un niño castaño de seis años llamado Arthur y a una pequeña albina de cuatro llamada Stela.

El idiota de Sting se encuentra con su rubio hijo de 9 años en una misión, mientras que su pequeña también rubia, pero de un color excesivamente claro está con su madre Lissana, en cuanto a Rouge, el y su pequeño de pelo gris de seis años van junto a Sting mientras su madre, Yukino, va con las chicas a esa misión.

Y bueno, pues así están las cosas en este momento:

-Gray y Jellal, tratan -en vano- de bañar a Arthur Strauss e Izam Redefox

-Gajeel y Elfman intentan vestir a los gemelos Fullbuster y a Alexis Dreyar

-Y Laxus y yo tratamos de atrapar a mi pequeño Daika Dragneel, y a Jacoby Justin Fernandez.

Si todo eso solo para el baño, pero todo empeoró cuando eso terminó y llegó la hora de la cena.

Los niños se negaban a correr, y, en uno de nuestros despistes escaparon corriendo por toda Magnilia ya con los pijamas, por lo que tuvimos que correr de nuevo persiguiéndolos...

Estaba siendo un día agotador, pero por suerte, cuando logramos llevarlos de vuelta al gremio, llegaron las chicas, nos hicieron a un lado y sorprendentemente, sin que ninguno supiera como, los hicieron comer, y sin armar ningún alboroto, perseguirlos o algo por el estilo.

Comprobado, son una secta.

Y esa es la historia de nuestra experiencia como padres sin la ayuda de las chicas -secta- de Fairy Tail.


	2. intuición femenina

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Lucy Hertfilia, ahora Dragneel, si, soy la mujer de Natsu, y según dijo el maestro, hasta que la muerte nos separe. También soy madre de los dos niños más gamberros de Magnolia, mis gemelos Nashi, mi pequeña pelirrosa, y Daika, mi pequeño rubio.

Me dirijo junto a mi pequeña niña de diez años a una misión , acompañada de las demás chicas del gremio, excluyendo a Bisca, quien estaba en un viaje familiar con Alzack y Asuka, y Wendy, quien se fue a una misión con Romeo esta misma mañana, por lo que solo íbamos Juvia, quien por fin, conseguido su sueño de casarse con Gray y ahora tiene una pequeña niña llamada Ur, de nueve años, la cual se encontraba con nosotras, y el pequeño JR, de siete años, el cual es clavado a su padre.

Levy, actual madre de Izam, de ocho años, hijo de Gajeel y ella, y además, está embarazada de un mes y medio, pero como la misión no era nada peligroso decidió venir mientras el peque está con su padre,

Yukino, hace 10 años se unió al gremio, y actualmente es madre de un peque peligris, de seis años, hijo de ella y Rouge. Y ha dejado a su pequeño con su padre, el cual fue a una misión con Sting y su hijo.

Hablando de Sting, el ex-maestro de Sabertooth, al igual que Rouge, se unió hace diez años, y ahora tiene un rubio hijo de nueve años con Lisanna.

Evergreen, actual madre de una peliblanca de cuatro años, que al igual que Nashi y Ur, está con nosotras, y un casta de seis llamada Arthur, que al igual que el resto de nuestros hijos varones esta con su padre, Elfman, el _Hombre _del gremio.

Erza, esposa de Jellal y madre de dos niños, un pelirrojo de nueve años llamado Jacob, el cual tiene el mismo carácter que su madre, _Titania_, y un peliazul de siete años llamado Justin.

Mirajane,_ La demonio,_ es madre de un peque rubio de once a s llamado Alexis y una adorable ni peliblanca de seis años, con el nombre de Maggie y además, es la esposa del nieto del maestro, si, Laxus Dreyar, el dragon slayer del trueno.

Habíamos planeado esta misión hace bastante tiempo, pero no queríamos dejar a los chicos solos.

Pero esta vez, decidimos confiar en ellos, pero aún así tengo un mal presentimiento, y creo que no soy la única.

Caminamos hacia la estación de tren, donde nos montamos en uno que nos dejaría en la ciudad de al lado, nada más empezar a moverse el tren, Nashi y Maggie cayeron mareadas, por lo que durmieron todo el trayecto.

La misión era sencilla, ir hacia una casa a las afueras, en mitad del bosque y recoger un pedido, el cual era un pergamino antiguo en un idioma extraño , el cual debíamos traducir y llevarlo hasta la casa de un anciano que vivía en el centro de la ciudad.

La realizamos bastante rápido, as que decidimos dar una peque vuelta por la ciudad y dejar que las niñas se divirtieran en el parque mientras la duda de que estaría pasando en el gremio nos concomía a todas, y creo que era bastante notable en nuestros rostros, ya que hasta las niñas nos preguntaron preocupadas.

Decidimos no tardar mas y volver al gremio, en el viaje de vuelta Nashi y Maggie volvieron a dormir hasta llegar a Magnolia.

Caminamos hasta el gremio, y entramos con cautela, nos asomamos por la puerta sin abrirlas del todo, solo por seguridad, y lo que vimos allí era un completo Pandemónium, todo el gremio lleno de comida, suelo, paredes, mesas, sillas...

Los niños estaban en pijama, por lo menos era un avance...

Los chicos corrían de un lado a otro del gremio esquivando los ataques de comida por parte de sus hijos, a lo que no pudimos evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al verlos completamente llenos de comida de la cabeza hasta los pies, ¡Hasta Laxus estaba cubierto por comida!

Decidimos que ya era suficiente para los pobres padres, así que entramos, y, mientras nuestras hijas reían, en un carraspeo de garganta completamente coordinado por nuestra parte, sacando el lado materno, fruto de años de experiencia, todo el caos cesó.

Los niños corrieron a sentarse como angelitos que eran, si claro... ¿A quien se creen que engañan? y los padres empezaban a silbar intentado demostrar una inocencia completamente falsa.

Solté un suspiro, y todas nos acercamos a la mesa donde estaban nuestros hijos, excluyendo a Lisanna, Yukino y las pequeñas que empezaron a limpiar todo aquel desastre.

Acomodamos a los chicos y dimos una simple orden, la cual obedecieron sin chistar, mientras los chicos nos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos como platos y la mandíbula por los suelos, lo que entendimos fue algo así como que llevaban intentando que comieran aproximadamente media hora, entre persecuciones y amenazas, y llegamos nosotras, y con una simple palabra,_"C__ome" _hicimos lo que ellos no habían logrado.

Lo que decía, era pura experiencia, y como ven, eso del sexto sentido femenino y que se agudiza al ser madre no es completamente falso.


End file.
